memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Klingon
}} |}} Klingons are a humanoid species native to the planet Qo'noS, they are the dominant and ruling race of the Klingon Empire. For a list of Klingons see Category:Klingons Physiology Klingons are larger and stronger than typical humans but have a much reduced tolerance of cold temperatures. Klingons are traditionally a warrior race and their bodies have evolved to reflect this with multiple frequencies; twenty three ribs, two livers, an eight chambered heart, three lungs, multiple stomachs and even redundant neural function. In the field of battle these redundancies which the Klingons call brak'lul alow warriors to continue to fight even after sustaining significant injuries (TNG episode: Ethics). Culture Klingon culture is shaped by centuries of tradition. Most of the basics of their society were laid out by Kahless the Unforgettable during the forging of the First Empire, though many of their traditions most likely date back further than that. Behavior Klingon behaviour is dominated by two things - their strict code of honour, and their love of combat. As a result, Klingon culture is often brutal and extremely violent. Duels to the death over trivial insults are common place, and vendettas between various Klingon families can often result in virtual all out war. The loyalties of Klingons are generally first to their family, then to their house, and only after that, the Empire. When the goals of the High Council and the goals of their house are in conflict, Klingons invariably support their family and close allies over their government. In combat, Klingons are unyielding, refusing to withdraw or retreat even against unwinable odds. Surrender is not an option for a Klingon warrior - and all Klingons consider themselves warriors to one degree or another. Despite this rigid code of honour, Klingons are not a solemn people. Each victory in battle is celebrated with great feasts, and even defeats are celebrated in songs and stories. For Klingons, it is often not victory that is important, but the experience of battle itself. Motivation The primary goal of most Klingons is to become a warrior, and to bring honour to their family and to their house. To die in glorious combat is seen as a worthy goal, and most seek to reach such an end. To Klingons, conquest and battle are goals in themselves, and while all wish to see the Empire expand, most consider the battle more important than the goal it serves. In a sense, most Klingons are profoundly selfish, willing to waste the Empire's resources in a futile battle, if it ensures the glorious death they look forward to. This pursuit of honour at the cost of more tangible goals has cost the Empire dearly in the past. Society In general, Klingon culture is shaped around the martial virtues. All members of Klingon society are expected to serve as warriors in times of war, and most leisure activities are based around combat. Hunting, wrestling and gladiatorial contests are popular, and most Klingons find more abstract pursuits, such as most human sports, faintly incomprehensible. However, all these goals are considered only rehearsals for true battle. Klingons are, to a large degree, obsessed with combat. Famous warriors are revered the way artists, scientists, or statesmen are remembered on other worlds. Almost the entire Klingon economy is devoted to financing the massive Klingon war machine, and the most influential families maintain their own private armoires, to ensure they can engage in warfare even if the government cannot. It is thus not surprising that the Empire has clashed with all its neighbours multiple times during its history, nor that civil war breaks out with almost every generation on Qo'nos. This glorification with war and combat would have torn the Empire apart centuries ago, were it not supported by a strict code of honour. Initially formalized by Kahless himself, and added to over the centuries, this code of honour fills the same role as the chivalry or bushido codes of Earth; it restricts a warrior's actions, to ensure their loyalty to the government, and formalizes the rules of combat to ensure it can be contained. Primarily, the Code of Kahless consists of basic rules to limit combat to a contest between equals. It ensures Klingons remain true to their word, that they will not intentionally target non-combatants, or declared neutral parties, and that they will attack openly, and not hide behind poisons or assassins. It also ensures that Klingon warriors will fight for their families and houses, not just for themselves, providing the foundations for a stable Klingon civilization. While in the past, the Code has been distorted, or largely ignored, it has never been entirely forgotten, and has ensured at least some semblance of Klingon unity. In addition, the Code ties in with Klingon theology, the primary beliefs of which are followed by almost all Klingons. According to Klingon belief, the honoured dead serve Kahless the Unforgettable in Sto-vo-kor, where, according to some tradition, they serve in the Black Fleet, battling one another in a constant cycle of glorious battle, interspersed with great feasts and the singing of songs and tales of battle. The dishonoured, however, are banished forever to the fire and icy wastes of Gre'thor, a barren wasteland guarded by the great Fek'lhr beast, the Klingon devil. Warfare is the key element of Klingon society. While some focus on their loyalty to their companions or to their elders, their willingness to respect other races that have proven themselves as equals, or their fierce devotion to their strict code of honour, it must be understood that these are all just elements of the Klingon cult of battle. It remains to be seen whether such a single-minded society can survive in the long run. Rituals *Day of Honor *Muar'tek Festival *Rite of Ascension *SonchIy ceremony *Rite of Succession *Age of Inclusion *Bre'Nan ritual *R'uustai *Discommendation *Right of Vengeance Foods and drink *Mot'loch *Chechtlhutlh *Wornagh *Heart of Targh *Persaba fruit *Rokeg blood pie *Bregit lung *Sour tea *Khizr *Qagh *Krada legs *Minn'hor cheese *Boiling worm wine *Durani lizard skins History Augment experiments In 2154 the Klingon Empire inspired by a recent incident with Human Augments attempted to genetically modify themselves using gene therapy based on Augment DNA they obtained from he wreckage of a Bird-of-Prey the Human Augments had obtained. The experiments were initially successful in increasing strength and intelligence but did have two side effects; causing the Klingons cranial ridges to dissolve and eventually an agonising death as the subjects neural pathways degraded. One of the test subjects had been suffering from Levodian flu, the virus combined with the Augment DNA to create an airborne plague that quickly spread throughout the empire infecting billions of Klingons and causing them to loose their ridges. All of the infected Klingons would have eventually died, however, fortunately for them a cure was developed by the Klingon Antaak and Dr Phlox of the Earth starship Enterprise. Whilst the cure prevented the deaths of many Klingons it did leave them ridgeless, an effect which would be passed onto their children. (Enterprise episodes: Affliction and Divergence) The condition continued to effect Klingons for a century and a half until a cure was eventually found in the late 23rd century. However, in later periods the Klingon scientist known as Qadar developed successful augments known as the M'tachtar. Changeling infiltration The Dominion mounted their attempt to place a Founder in the highest levels of the Empire in 2371, when they captured Martok at Kang's Summit. (DS9: "In Purgatory's Shadow") The Changeling who replaced him pushed Chancellor Gowron to make more extreme measures to counter the threat of the Founders and the Dominion. Believing the Founders to have assisted in the coup d'état that forced the Cardassian Central Command from power, Gowron gave Martok command of a task force to invade the Cardassian Union. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") Dominion War External Link * Category:Species Category:Alpha and Beta Quadrant Species *